Electronic devices, such as pagers used in a paging communication system, are constantly developed to improve their functionality. A major area of constant development is portability.
To improve portability, different methods of carrying an electronic device are considered. One method of carrying a portable electronic communication device, for example, is with a clip affixed to a housing that encloses the portable electronic communication device. Using the clip, the portable electronic communication device is then attached to an article of clothing worn by a user of the portable electronic communication device. For example, a pager subscriber can attach a subscribed pager to a waist belt or a pocket edge.
Typically, the clip is a strip of resin or metal with a hinge joint that is formed with various parts such as springs, collars, and pins. Assembling the clip with these parts and affixing it to a housing adds manufacturing costs to the portable electronic communication device in terms of parts and labor. In addition, these parts are delicate and subjecting them to usage wear and tear causes problems of part durability. Furthermore, users of the portable electronic communication device will find it desirable to actively decide whether to use or not use the clip.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus to provide a durable, cost effective, and optional clip for portable electronic devices such as pagers.